


The spaces in between

by telldebatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, I've only seen the show, M/M, Post-ses 1, Saphael, Vampires, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: After the whole Camille thing, Raphael wakes up to Simon in his room and he's not sure what Simon's doing there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> I recommend listening to the Lush + Atmospheric playlist on Spotify while you read it. It's what I listened to while writing this. XD But originally it was inspired by Bloodstream by Stateless (which is where I got the title & lyrics too). :3
> 
> Betaed & just read over, etc. (made much better) by [isweedan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan), [casey270](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270), eloiserummaging and ragingrainbow on twitter. And my friend Helga. XD But please let me know if there are any mistakes or a warning or something is missing. :D

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you_

Raphael wakes up in the middle of the day, and Simon is leaning against the wall next to his desk. He wants to ask Simon what he’s doing here since it’s not exactly the safest place for him to be right now, with all that’s been going on recently. No one has forgiven him yet.

Simon says nothing; he just brings a finger up to his lips and goes ‘ _shhh_ ’. There’s a hint of a smirk on his lips, and something’s not right here, but Raphael can’t figure out what that is.

He gets out of bed, goes to the door and checks the hallway, looking to see if anyone else might be up and about, but they’re alone. He locks the door and looks over at Simon, who’s moved closer to him.

Simon is crowding him up against the wall next to the locked door, and Raphael’s letting him. He feels oddly vulnerable, wearing only sweats while Simon is fully clothed.

He pins Raphael’s arms to the wall by his naked sides, and his heels hit the wall. There’s no force behind it. Raphael could easily escape if he wanted. He doesn’t want to.

Then Simon is leaning in and softly kissing his neck. One feather-light kiss after another, so light Raphael almost can’t feel it. Then Simon gently bites down, his fangs piercing Raphael’s neck. Raphael forgets for a moment that he hasn’t had breath in his body for years, because he feels breathless.

Simon takes a good, long drink, but his hands have let go of Raphael’s arms and have landed on Raphael's hips instead. Raphael raises his hands to Simon's neck to pull him in closer. It almost feels like peace.

Raphael hasn’t felt peace in a long time.

Just as quickly as the dreamlike moment had started, it stops, but Simon doesn’t move away from Raphael. Simon stares directly into Raphael's eyes as he brings up his hand and bites down on his own wrist. Then he brings it closer to Raphael’s mouth, and his fangs itch to sink into him.

Simon smiles like he knows, but then drags his wrist up over Raphael’s face and smears the blood all over it before grabbing the back of Raphael’s head and leading Raphael into the side of his neck. Raphael bites down, and the blood flowing into his mouth feels like heaven.

They’ve switched places now, suddenly, with Simon pushed up against the wall. Simon’s head is tilted to the side, and his eyes are closed, but his hands are buried in Raphael’s hair and probably getting blood in it as he holds Raphael close.

Raphael breaks away, and Simon opens his eyes, looking dazed. With Simon’s blood still on his face, Raphael looks from Simon’s blown pupils down to his inviting lips and back up. He moves in closer and closer and closer, but never breaks eye contact. Just as they are about to kiss ...

Raphael opens his eyes.

He’s lying in bed, and he’s alone. He licks his lips and reaches up a hand to his neck. There’s nothing. It’s midnight. Time to get up. But he feels the ghost of fangs at his neck.

_The spaces in between_

_Two minds and all the places they have been_

_The spaces in between_

_I try to put my finger on it_

_I try to put my finger on it_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> I just love, love, love that song (Bloodstream) like a lot. XD
> 
> This is actually the second fic I was inspired to write because of that song. Lol. The other was co-written tho. Heh.
> 
> I also just totally wanna say thanks to the people who looked my fic over and helped me out with all the stuff to make it better & better. :D xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3 <3


End file.
